


Ghost in My Heart

by LarryZiamNoshCaptainNiall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryZiamNoshCaptainNiall/pseuds/LarryZiamNoshCaptainNiall
Summary: I suck at summaries so...The year is 1941 and soulmates are not only known but worshipped. For one to have a soulmate is the greatest miracle in life, especially since 70% of people either don't have soulmates or never meet them.But what if you don't want your soulmate?





	

Bucky groans, groggily swatting at the hand poking at his face, "Hey...Hey, Hot stuff"

Bucky wakes up fully to see a pair of coffee brown eyes in front of him. Bucky screams, rolling off the makeshift bed, wrapping the sheets around his naked bottom half. The boy, he couldn't be older than 15, looks offended.

"Really?" He rolls his eyes, "I'm Tony, nice to meet you..?"

"Bucky" A small voice calls from the bed, it's some dame Buck managed to bring home some time last night.

"Bucky? Who the hell names their child Bucky?" Tony mumbles, more so to himself than to Bucky who suddenly remembers he can move.

"Uh, right. Yuh gotta go, Stevie's comin' home.. " Bucky begins to run around the room, gathering the woman's clothes as he pulls on a pair of underwear.

"Alright! Alright!" The dame huffs, getting dressed and walking out the apartment, her hips swaying softly.

"Hey!" Tony stands in Bucky's line of sight, " Your soulmate is right here!" The teen sighs as flops down on the ratty bed.

"What? That- I ain't gotta soulmate kid. Now yuh gotta go Stevie's-"

"'-Comin home' Yeah, I got it Brooklyn, but here's the problem, I can't leave, You're stuck with me Sweetheart"

Bucky seems to shrink into himself as he backs away from the sprawled out boy on the bed, "I ain't tied to no fella." Both of them jump at the sound of the door rattling and screaming on its rusted hinges.

"Steve!" Bucky yells in a panic, "You gotta go kid" he whispers to Tony.

"Calm down Worrywart, he can't see me" Tony smiles, not at all hiding the way he is admiring Bucky's body. Bucky's brows just furrow in confusion, 'Worrywart' ?

"Hey Bu- Woah" Steve locks eyes with Tony before staring at Bucky in amazement. Bucky only has enough time to shake his head before he is surrounded by al 110 Lb of pure Steve. After a few minutes Steve finally lets go, though he does keep his arm around Bucky's waist.

"So, Buck, you gonna introduce your fella?" Steve smiles encouragingly at both of them. Bucky nibbles on his bottom lip, Tony's eyes glued to the action before he replies to Steve.

"You can see me? Awesome, I'm Tony, You must be 'Stevie'" Tony stands gracefully, shaking Steve's bony hand. The smaller man shaking Tony's hand to with all the enthusiasm of an overgrown puppy.

"Calm down buddy. Bucky a little help?" Tony pleads as his eyes begin to dart around frantically.

Bucky breathes out a sigh, "A'right Stevie, let go of my..fella? Punk." Steve laughs lightheartedly and takes a step back.

"I love it when you call me fella, sounds possessive" Tony smirks, winking at Bucky's inflamed face.

"How old are you anyway, ya look like a kid." Bucky questions while raising a bushy eyebrow, completely disregarding Tony's statement.

Tony scuffs, crossing his lanky arms over his chest, "I'm not child, I'm 15"

"Jesus Buck" Steve exclaims.

"It ain't my fault Punk, he just showed up"

"Soulmates!" Tony sings. Both men turn to glare at him which causes him to bite his lip.

"Look, he's gunna be gone by tomorrow Stevie, don't worry 'bout it." Bucky mumbles, pulling the bony man into a side hug.

"You know nothing about soulmates." Tony sighs, "I can't leave, I haven't been born yet. So, until i'm born i'm stuck here" Bucky groans, hiding his face in his hands. "It isn't that bad, What year is it anyway?" Tony asks, absentmindedly cleaning his nails.

"1941." Both men reply. The color draining steadily from Tony's face as the seconds roll by.

"What?" Bucky asks, his skin crawling with the sense of wrong suddenly filling the room.

"Fuck shit fuck" Tony starts to nervously tug at his dark locks.

"Tony!" Bucky yells angrily at the teen.

"I will be born in 1970 and we meet when I'm 15." He finally manages to say.

44 years. 44 years until he meets his soulmate. How do you get rid of someone that is tied to you, for 44 years?


End file.
